Scratch the Itch: A 'Hold My Silence' Missing Reel
by Casy Dee
Summary: This is an M-rated lemony excerpt from chapter 12 of 'Hold My Silence.' One-shot, can stand alone.  Connor and Abby are stuck in the past, and they need to find a way to release some tension…


**A/N: By popular demand…. This is set in the beginning of chapter 12 of 'Hold My Silence.' Connor and Abby need to find a way to release some tension…**

**

* * *

**

Scratch the Itch: A 'Hold My Silence' Missing Reel

Connor had the softest lips, and he used them with a confidence and aptitude that had shocked her, at first. The first kiss between them had been soft and sweet, not a true gauge of either his abilities or probably not her own for that matter. What she was receiving from him at the moment was about as far removed from sweet as one could get, although the inherent gentle soul that was Connor was never too far away… not even now.

He nipped at her lips with his sharp white teeth and drew her in with a passion so hot it nearly set her afire. She'd already pulled off his shirt so she could run her hands over all that smooth skin. Smooth and soft but hard taut muscle lie underneath it; she dug her fingers into his shoulders as he nipped her bottom lip before trailing kisses down her throat. She tunneled her hand into his hair and captured his mouth with hers. She wanted those perfect soft lips again.

His hands roved over her back, held her tightly to him. She'd stripped down to just her vest and bra; it was ironic that the thin fabric made her feel covered although it did very little to hide her body or even to protect it from Connor's touch. One of his strong hands had found her breast, his thumb teasing the nipple beneath. She leaned into it, sighing as his mouth broke from hers again to suck her earlobe and the soft skin beneath it. She shivered, feeling a fresh flood of moisture as he found the place on her neck the made her shake and at the same time rolled her hard nipple between his fingers.

His breath was hot in her ear; his breathing jagged and panting. His free hand slid under her vest, but he kept it safely confined to her back. She couldn't help but to be just a little disappointed in that, although he was just following her lead. Under the shirt was okay for the back, but she always pushed it away from her front. Stupid… what he could do over her clothing alone was enough to… _oh!_

Connor dipped his head further down, his mouth burning a hot wet trail down her chest until he settled over her aching nipple. His mouth closed over it, and despite the layers of vest and bra, the pressure and moisture of his mouth felt phenomenal. He'd never tried this before, but oh god he should have. Her hands roved over his body restlessly; his skin was burning hot. She tugged at his thick mop of hair until he broke off to look at her questioningly.

Lust burned behind his eyes, but she saw the disappointment there, as well. He thought she would push him away again. She had a cure for that. She took a deep breath and pulled off her vest and her unhooked her bra. His eyes widened as she dropped the bra on the ground, took his hands in hers, and guided them to her breasts. The breath slammed out of his chest and he bit his lip.

"Abby… you are so beautiful," he sighed, his voice husky.

She took his jaw in her hand and kissed him deeply, moaning against his mouth as his callused fingertips traced over her bare skin. It was good, and she wasn't frightened… not one bit. She pushed Connor down to lie on his back and settled herself over his lap. Connor bit his lip again, a pained expression crossing his face. He was hard, his cock straining against his jeans.

She smirked at him and wiggled just a little, to tease. His eyes rolled back and he gave a delicious low moan, but when his eyes snapped back open she shivered at the need within them. Connor pulled her down towards him, kissing her mouth hungrily before taking her bare nipple in his mouth, his deft fingers flicking over the other.

"That's so good Connor," she breathed.

He rolled his eyes up to lock on hers; she tunneled her hands in his hair again and pulled him away. As good as it was, she wanted to return the favor. She wanted to run her tongue over all that burning hard flesh; she wanted to taste him. She took a moment to drink him in; Connor was a beautiful man. His dark chocolate eyes were glazed with desire, his chest heaving. She traced a fingertip down his chest, admiring the taut muscle twitching under her touch. Her eyes lit on the vein pulsing at his neck, she leaned forward and closed her lips over it, sucking the flesh into her mouth.

He growled low in his throat as her fingers flicked over his small flat nipples, his hips rolled in small thrusts against her arse. Encouraged, Abby pressed wet open mouthed kisses down his body, lingering on the areas that had him moaning and growling the loudest. He writhed under her touch and she loved it, loved that she did this to him.

Connor was panting, his thrusts against her growing stronger and more urgent. She moved off of him abruptly; he whimpered, his hands opening and closing as if he wanted to grab hold of her but was afraid to.

He closed his eyes tightly and sighed, resigning himself to another frustrating end. They'd gone a little farther this time, but each previous time had ended in frustration. He had no reason to assume this session would end any differently than before. Connor had never said a word about it, had never complained, but the pained expression on his face as she moved off of him said more than words possibly could. She drew in a deep breath and exhaled, steeling herself for her next move.

She unfastened his belt and jeans, "Take them off," she ordered.

His eyes snapped opened, shocked and cautiously hopeful. They widened even further when she shimmied out of her jeans and knickers. He hurried to obey her directive.

She had touched him once before, but not since then. She froze for a moment; she wasn't sure she could do as she planned. She'd wanted to bring him off, but panic was rising in her now. Connor seemed to pick up on it; he lie there unmoving, his dark eyes searching hers. He swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes shut, and then reached for his boxers, trying vainly to hide his disappointment.

"No," she whispered.

She settled in next to him and stilled his hand. She leaned over him and kissed him, soft and sweet at first. Connor deepened the kiss after a few moments, his tongue dancing languidly with hers. Abby let the heat build again, her hands skimming over Connor's body once more. He returned the advance slowly, being sure to give her enough time to move away if she wanted to.

His mouth was on her, leaving her wet and needy. She knew he was desperate for some relief; the broad head of his cock was wet with precum and his hips were rolling of their own accord. She took his hand in hers, brought it to her mouth and licked it. His eyebrows drew together in momentary confusion until she moved his hand down to his thick cock and wrapped his fingers around it.

His hand squeezed as it closed over his cock, a moan escaped his lips. He flushed, embarrassed, and loosened his grip. Abby settled her hand in between her thighs before she could lose her nerve.

Connor's eyes widened, he cursed softly as he saw her spread her inner lips and sink one finger inside herself. His hand tightened on his cock again; he stroked it from base to tip in a slow practiced motion, his embarrassment forgotten in view of her display. Abby made note of it; she wanted to know how he liked to be touched. Arousal hit her low in her belly as she saw his strong hand working on his cock; she smeared the new flood of moisture over her fingers and circled her clit.

His free hand circled her ankle, his lust filled eyes locked on hers for a moment. She nodded, giving him permission to leave his hand on her. She was close, so close, and it was strange how just the innocent touch of his hand shackling her ankle was enough to heighten her arousal. Perhaps it was how his grip tightened on her as she moaned, registering how much it turned him on to hear her cry out in pleasure. She understood.

Connor spoke low and urgent, his voce raspy with need as he urged her towards climax. The Northern in his voice thickened as he lost his inhibitions and it _did_ something for Abby to hear him talk to her like that. His hand had stilled on his cock several times; he was waiting for her.

"Abby, come for me," he growled.

It was enough to push her over the edge. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she rode the orgasm; she felt his lips on her leg as he turned his head to kiss it while she came. She reached out blindly and gripped his thigh with her spare hand as she rode the waves of pleasure.

Connor cried out her name and then he was joining her. The muscles of his leg tightened beneath her hand as he spasmed, coming hard and fast. She watched him, her own eyes drowsy and heavy. She wanted to do that to him. She would, someday. She sighed and curled up next to him, contented and sated.

"Better?" she asked after her breathing evened out.

"Oh, yeah," Connor laughed breathlessly.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Smut needs love, too. Please review? (helps motivate the smuttage muse) Anon reviews accepted here. :) Wow, it's been a long time since I wrote Connor/Abby smut. Not since 'Fit to Be Tied,' I think.


End file.
